Bye Bye Beautiful
by Arcdicto A. K
Summary: Ele errava, e ela o inspirava a consertar seus erros. E ele acertou a melodia. E ela... ::SasuHina:: ::UA:: ::Parabéns atrasado, Lets!::


**Disclaimer:** Blá, blá, blá, Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Bye Bye Beautiful**

-

**Um**

_**Um coração jovem é feito para o amor, não para as mágoas.  
Cabelos negros para dançarem ao vento,  
e não para encobrir a vista do um mundo frio**_

-

Sasuke não ligava para o piano. Ele não gostava de tocar instrumentos musicais. Ele não gostava do seu professor.

Ele passava três horas diárias sentado perto da janela, decifrando partituras e deslizando os dedos pelas teclas brancas tentando acertar a melodia. Ele nunca conseguia. _(Nunca.)_

Costumava suspirar, vencido pela impaciência, e observar o movimento da rua pela janela. E depois voltava para o instrumento, sem entusiasmo.

Ele sempre iria errar. _(Sempre.)_

Um dia, ele virou para janela e olhou a moça que atravessava a rua.

Mas ele não a viu.

_(Ele só olhou.)_

_**X**_

**Dois**

_**Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim  
Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor  
Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer**_

-

Sasuke irritou-se. Era cansativo. Errar toda vez, as mesmas músicas. _(Sempre, sempre, sempre.)_

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para rua. E _viu_ a mesma garota do outro dia passar na calçada de sua casa. Ela virou-se e parou por um segundo, encarando Sasuke. E sorriu. E seguiu seu caminho.

Ele a _viu_ ir embora.

E não acertou a melodia.

_**X**_

**Três**

_**O primeiro dia de uma paixão jamais retorna,**_

_**O momento ardente nunca é o desejado**_

-

"Mãe, ele não vem hoje?"

Mikoto sorriu gentilmente.

"Não, querido, seu professor está doente."

Sasuke sentou no sofá, contrariado. Mirou o piano por um minuto. Não, não faria. E tinha certeza disso.

Ele não gostava de tocar piano.

Ele queria ver a garota passar pela sua janela, novamente.

E queria vê-la sorrindo, como nos outros dias.

Mas ele não faria aquilo por ela.

_(Não agora. Não por ela, justo hoje.)_

_**X**_

**Três II**

_**O violino, a mão do poeta,  
Todo coração descongelado toca sua música com cuidado**_

-

Estava fora de casa. E não sabia o que estava fazendo lá, na calçada.

Lá, perdido na frente de sua casa.

Lá, esperando a garota passar.

Lá...

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Queria ver uma estranha sorrindo.

Mas, se quisesse realmente ver um estranho sorrindo, precisava apenas bater na porta de uma casa qualquer. E, quando viessem atendê-lo, diria "Por favor, sorria."

Ele não queria isso.

Sasuke queria _vê-la_ sorrir.

E ele não sabia seu nome.

_(Nunca soube.)_

-

Sasuke não a viu.

Naquele dia, ela não passou.

Ela não ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo.

Sasuke não a viu sorrir.

_**X**_

**Quatro**

_**Ela navega para longe  
Sonha com um mundo distante  
A bondade no seu coração será meu campo de girassóis.**_

-

Estava sentado diante do piano, mais uma vez.

Ele não sabia qual era a música. _(Nem queria.)_

Ela não passara naquele dia.

Nem no outro.

Nem no outro.

-

Estava sentado diante do piano. Mas não era por ela.

-

Sasuke lembrou que quando viu seus olhos, reparou que eles eram pálidos. Quase brancos.

E lembrou que os olhos pálidos estavam sempre magoados.

_(Não era responsável por aquilo.)_

-

Ele levantou, aproximando-se da janela. Apoiou um dos braços no parapeito, e pôs a cabeça na mão. E viu.

Ela se aproximava, com o andar suave. E chegava cada vez mais perto.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, subitamente entusiasmado. Mas não era o entusiasmo do fim de uma aula de piano.

Escutou o barulho de vidro se quebrando

-

As peônias da sua mãe estavam no chão, misturadas ao vidro espatifado. Ele não ligou.

-

Ela passou. E ergueu o rosto.

E sorriu.

Sorriu, com seus olhos magoados.

"V-você não está tocando hoje?"

Sasuke ficou perplexo.

E ela foi embora.

_(Outra vez.)_

_(Sorrindo outra vez.)_

_**X**_

**Cinco, seis**

_**Eles costumavam adorar tendo muito a se perder  
Pisque seus olhos apenas uma vez e veja tudo em ruínas**_

-

Estava sentado diante do piano, mais uma vez.

Ele sabia qual era a música.

E estava lá por ela.

E ela não passou.

Nem naquele dia, nem no outro...

Nem no outro, nem no outro.

Ela não passou nunca mais.

-

Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse acabado de perder algo que nunca tinha tido.

-

_**Lacei um coração sufocado que a eternidade separou  
Devagar, toque os sinos do funeral**_

_**Adeus, Bela**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ps.: Os trechos em negrito e itálico são parte das músicas _Angels Fall First, Bye Bye Beautiful, Eva_ e _While Your Lips Are Still Red_; todas de Nightwish. E recomendo todas elas e muitas outras da banda;

No trecho da parte **Quatro**, a palavra "Eva" foi alterada para "Ela" por questões óbvias de coerência, mas todas as letras de música continuam a pertencer a banda.

...

... Ok, fic _apenas_ 7 meses atrasada...

- -

Feliz aniversário, Lets! Primeira SasuHina que eu faço, e é pra você, moça :D

E, sinceramente, eu até que gostei. Mas, enfim, minha opinião não conta nada e quem tem que gostar é você 3

[Não sei se fico feliz porque finalmente postei ou se fico envergonhada por só postar agora. Anyway, desculpa moça. Mas, vendo pelo lado bom, seu presente tá aí! 8D]

Algum review pra me alegrar? º.º


End file.
